


Enstars Revue Songs Collection

by sophie_sticated



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_sticated/pseuds/sophie_sticated
Summary: A collection of self-created lyrics based from event/gacha stories in Enstars which is mainly inspired by the revue songs in the anime Revue Starlight.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. (Keito+Eichi) Revue of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sometimes I write lyrics.
> 
> I have too much revstar brainrot that I wanna re:create (heh) the image of revues into enstars characters, but like, I'm too lazy to create an actual fanfic so I'm just gonna write lyrics. Enjoy, I guess? And thanks for giving this attention :) 
> 
> Please watch Revue Starlight if you wanna see why I got inspired (it's a great anime!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the beginning of the war era! feat. Keito and Eichi.

(K/E)  
Let's start to act it out  
This story made by you and I  
In this stage where we will change everything—  
The stage where flowers will bloom  
Beyond our own dreams  


(E)  
In this cold place where light does not go in  
You brought the warmth that I've been longing—  
Always, always, always  
With that expression of yours—  
Which says "it can't be helped"  


(K)  
I will go on and on  
In writing this story  
Where you stand at the center of the glory  
You, oh my dear protagonist  
In that stage of our dreams  


(E) Even though it seems impossible at first  
(K) I will weave the threads and tweak the staging  


(K/E)  
The show will now begin  
Let's stand on our places  
For that change you've always dreamed of  
To that brilliant place we've always longed for  



	2. (Wataru+Natsume) Revue of Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by [Element](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Element) feat. Wataru and Natsume.

(N)  
Those days that we've lived on  
A distant memory which I continue to relive  
Why is it that you decide to give up that light?  
Why do you want to stand on that stage?  


(W)  
Ah, that brilliance that we seek  
Is within us all this time, don't you think?  
But that stage needs that brilliance to die  
That's the role that we got  


(N) Are you going to continue?  
(W) Come, let's don our masks!  
(N) Do my pleas fail to reach you?  
(W) Let's create a stage that they ask!  


(N) .....  
(W) They reach me loud and clear, dear one.  
(N) Then why—!?  


(W)  
....  
(in a small voice) I loved you all, too.  


....  
Cast your fears away!  
Let us keep on laughing!  
The stage is now set  
In this place where we die  
And get reborn at the same time—  
Let's dance and let's party~☆


	3. (Eichi + Shu) Revue Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gone too hard on this one. Lol.
> 
> Inspired by one of my most fave enstars stories ever: [Milky Way](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Milky_Way)! Do read it if you have time. Feral Shu rights.

(E)  
Stop hiding  
It's time for you to come out  
Come here, oh puppeteer  
Don't you miss your controlling your dolls?  


(E) Do return! Show us what you're made of!  
(S) Go away! You're not reaching me with those words!  
(E) You, who once stood mighty at the top  
(S) You, who's arrogantly looking down at us  


(E)  
Your dearest puppet is now in danger  
Within my hands in this starry night  
Look! How adorable and how precious—  
Wouldn't it be tragic if I tear it apart?  


(S)  
...  
Very well.  
I shall make you realize how foolish you are.  


(E/S)  
The skies are clear tonight  
Our fated encounter is now set  
Let's dance, let's sing!  
While we're watched by the gods!  


~♪ ~♪ ~♪ 

(E)  
....!  


(S)  
Don't make me laugh with this feeble attempt!  
You're weak! And you're nothing in this stage you've set!  
Come now! Don't you want to battle it out?  


(E)  
.....  


(S)  
I'll make you experience the things that you've done—  
Make you bear the weight of your countless sins  
When you killed that brilliance that we were holding at.  
Don't sleep at night or you will then see—  
The greatest nightmare you'll ever have that is me.


	4. (Rei + Ritsu) Revue of Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with a couple of lyrics lol shoutout to my friend whom I dedicate these pieces which I wrote at 2:30am.

(Both)  
Tonight, the moon is shining bright  
Like the promise we made  
In that starry night  
Ah, I'm getting rather blinded by the shine  
That the hand I held you is now nowhere in sight  


... 

(Rei)  
The night shall run deep  
As what we've always seen before  
The darkness of the night shall not be in your eyes  
You have been my eternal light—  
And I'll do anything to bring back that sight  


(Ritsu)  
The night shall run deep  
As what we've always seen before  
The darkness of the night has taken me whole  
The warmth of your promise has slowly slipped away  
I'm frightful and trembling, alone in that room  


(Both)  
The night which we dwell into  
Has now taken us in this such unfamiliar place  
Like a grim maze  
That we built ourselves  


(Rei) Let me take your hand  
(Ritsu) Don't touch me with your filthy hands  
(Rei) Let me lead you through the night  
(Ritsu) The morning shall dawn upon us  


(Ritsu)  
And when it does...  


We'll just burn through the light  
Because it is no longer our night  
Along with the promise you said  
We'll turn into ashes of the day.


	5. (Keito + Rei) Bloody Night Revue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEADS UP! **  
> **  
> Warning for imagery of violence, death, and blood.**
> 
> Inspired by [Crossroad](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Crossroad). The Rei here is 2nd year Rei, hence the quite rough and violent lyrics! Lines that are preceded by colon are spoken lines!

(Keito)  
That brilliance we seek is now within our hands  
Grab it, hold it, embrace it, and cherish it  
That bloodied path we made is now leading us  
Towards our dream which only existed in papers until now  


Rei:  
_Our_ dream?  
Don't make me laugh, Bouzu. 

[ Rei grabs Keito's chin by his hand. ] 

Is this really _your_ dream, too? 

Keito: ...! 

(Rei)  
That brilliance which shines tonight  
Is dull and fake and boring as hell!  
And such thing is just the same as death  
We should make it more exciting ♪  


(Both)  
And now we'll dance in the dead of the night  
Across the corpses which sprawl on ground  
Step, turn, and do a twirl  
Tiptoe on the pool of blood that's on our hands as well  


Our stained, bloody hands are now intertwined  
Like those old days we used to lived  
Step, turn, and do a twirl  
Lets linger in this crossroad dyed in red  


(Rei)  
And when the dawn comes  
_Your_ star will disappear  
After all, for now, it's just a small thing  
Which fades in the light of the sun in the skies so clear  


(Keito)  
... 

(Rei)  
And when the dawn comes  
The blood in our hands will dry  
Leaving us with regrets  
Which someday will crawl on our backs.


	6. (Yuzuru + Wataru) Revue of Guises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the very wonderful [Flower Festival](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/The_Flag%27s_Honor_%EF%BC%8A_Flower_Festival)! Ever since reading this story, these two's dynamic has me hooked. So why not write some lyrics for them! (help it's 3am)

(Wataru)  
Take a step forward and gaze at the audience  
With a befitting mask that will hide your visage  
Smiling? Laughing? Crying? And more!  
Paint the mask with expressions you've never had before!

(Yuzuru)  
You and I are not the same as what you are thinking  
The mask you're referring to is just hiding a clean slate—  
A blank canvas where anyone can paint  
It's troubling to think that you're looking into it deeply  


(Both)  
Simply enticing and simply divine—  
For our faces to be hidden under this guise  
How stubborn, unyielding—it's just like a wall  
Truly impervious no matter what's in store 

Dance and sing under the glare of spotlight  
Your real face is unclear and hidden in sight  


(Wataru) And maybe someday I'll rip that off myself  
(Yuzuru) But of course not before I break yours first 

(Both)  
Never let it slide, never let it fall  
The audience is craving for some fools tonight  
Let's dance and sing under the glare of spotlight  
The masks shall remain even at the end of the night.


End file.
